Silent Child
by Azura Songstress
Summary: The Universe, especially the world, is becoming unstable. There is an ancient legend about The Silent Child. What is the Silent Child and how is it relevant to the instablity of the universe? All that's said is that it destroys worlds but why?
1. Chapter 1

60 years earlier to present time…

"I'm sorry Niúmówáng" Kaishi said sadly. "I know you've always wanted to have kids and I have too but I am unable to have children" She said sadly.

"There's more to it, isn't there?" Ox said. Kaishi looked away. "What is it Kaishi?" Ox asked.

"I'm only telling you this because you are my koi. You know that I am not of this world and that I am a goddess" She said. Ox nodded.

"I…There has been a Prophecy for as long as I can remember" She said. "We both know I am not as young as I look for I have lived many centuries" Again, Ox nodded. "I was brought into this world with the weight of the Universe forever over my head and cursed for the rest of my immortal life to never be with child until the Prophecy shall be fulfilled" She said.

"What's the Prophecy?" Ox asked gently as he sat across from her.

"When the Universe loses all sense of balance and is tearing itself apart, the chosen one shall be born to silence all chaos, ending all in existence to restore balance. You can guess that I have been with many lovers and have thankfully not gotten pregnant. Though I wish I were able to have a child, I cannot if the Universe is to go on" She said.

"That's horrible" Ox sighed. "Do not worry Kaishi, my beautiful Japanese Goddess. All will be well" Kaishi leant into his embrace.

"Oh Niúmówáng" She said, using his Chinese birth name. Only she was given that privilege. "I love you so much" She said.

"As I love you Kaishi. As I love you"

* * *

><p>56 years earlier to present time…<p>

Ox jumped as he heard his Megami scream. He ran through the castle and to their room where he saw the bathroom door closed.

"Kaishi?" Ox called uncertainly.

"Niúmówáng" She replied back through the door before she opened it. Ox saw she had puffy red eyes from crying and they were still red.

"Kaishi?" He asked again. She bit her lip. "What's wrong?" He asked.

"Niúmówáng…I'm pregnant" She whispered.

* * *

><p>9 months later…<p>

Kaishi looked down at her new daughter and smiled. She had a tuff of dark purple hair on her head that could be mistaken as black. Her eyes were a bit lighter bit still pretty dark in the middle with a lighter purple rim.

"She's beautiful" Ox whispered from by her side.

"She is" Kaishi murmured. She felt herself fading. She had fulfilled her purpose and now she was to return to the Other World with all the other gods and goddess's.

"What will her name be?" The midwife asked. Kaishi and Ox looked at each other.

"What were you thinking?" Ox asked.

"Shizukena. Shizuka for short" Kaishi answered.

"What does it mean?" Ox asked. He didn't know Japanese so his wife had to speak Chinese for him.

"It means Serenity, Serene, Tranquillity and Silence" Kaishi said. Ox's eyes softened. "What about you?" She asked.

"Xinxin" He said.

"Faith?" Kaishi asked. He nodded.

"Xinxin no Shizuka Mao" Ox said. Kaishi nodded.

"Serene faith" She whispered. "Would you like to hold her?" Ox nodded and she handed Xinxin to him. She watched as they bonded instantly. Xinxin _was_ a silent one. She just laid there, staring up at her parents, watching and observing. She was going to be a handful when she was older. She'd be quick witted and strong, he knew.

"I love you Niúmówáng…" She murmured as she closed her eyes. "You too Shizuka" Her body started fading.

"No, Kaishi!" Ox bellowed.

"Take care Koibito" She whispered. "And watch out for Shizuka. She is destined for a life on loneliness. She will suffer most of her life if not all but you must change that and give her a good life" They both looked at Xinxin. Her hair was turning black as well as her eyes.

"When the Universe enters utter turmoil and disasters strike one after another, her powers will unlock and be unleashed to silence all. She will go into a coma as her body reassembles itself with her powers. During this time, the moon and all the other planets and moons will line up with the sun meaning an Eclipse will take place and the Earth will be cast into darkness. During this time, many corrupted beings will seek her out and attempt to harness her powers for their own selfish pleasures. You can't allow that to happen Niúmówáng. No one shall be allowed to salvage her powers for evil purposes. The aftermath of such a thing…I'd much rather not think about. She is the balance Niúmówáng. She judges who lives and who dies in order to balance good and evil. She will destroy planets, kill people and ruin lives but this is what she is and she cannot be stopped once it has begun. Earth may have a chance or it may not. It depends on its people and she will pass judgement once it is time. She is neither good nor bad and is an outcast to all yet cannot be destroyed for if she is, the Universe will destroy itself almost instantaneously. Protect her with your life Niúmówáng and I will protect you both from the heavens above" With one last kiss to both her husband and daughter, she faded to diamond stars and was gone.

"Don't worry Kaishi" Ox muttered as tears ran down his face. "Our daughter will be taken care of"

A quiet whimper came from Xinxin and Ox looked down at her. Her pitch black eyes were filled with tears yet she didn't let out a single cry.

"I'll train her to be a strong fighter so no harm may come to her" He whispered.


	2. Chapter 2

56 years later… (Present)

"Mom!" Gohan called. Chichi walked out from the kitchen to find Gohan and Goten in her usually lonely home.

"What is it?" Chichi asked. Gohan turned to TV onto the news.

"North City was hit by a Tsunami" Gohan said. Chichi gasped when she saw all the damage done thanks to said Tsunami. "Not only that but there's a hurricane headed towards West City" He said.

"Oh dear, this is terrible" Chichi whispered. "Mother nature must be really upset" Chichi spoke.

"Can Bulma, Vegeta, Trunks and Bra stay with you where it's safe mom?" Goten asked. Chichi looked up at her son before looking back at the TV which was showing the massive hurricane that was to come. She nodded.

"Yes of course. Trunks and Bra will sleep in your old bed and Bulma and Vegeta can stay in the guest room where Papa usually stays" Chichi said. Gohan and Goten nodded before they flew off. Chichi took a seat on the couch and continued watching the news.

"_And that's all on the Hurricane to come-hold on. This just in, apparently, North City has been hit by severe flash flooding. We're going live to Tom McGrath"_ Chichi could only shake her head.

"What is happening?" Chichi wondered before she suddenly collapsed. Her body spasmed as she had a seizure. Tears fell from her eyes as her body spasmed out of control.

"**Goku!"** Chichi called through the empty bond but knew he couldn't hear her for some unknown reason. A cry escaped her before it finally let up. Chichi was left whimpering on the ground. After a few minutes she got up and cleaned herself up.

"What w-was that?" She asked, shaken to her very core. She touched her forehead. The seizure may be over but it left a painful headache behind.

"Knock, knock!" A voice called from the front door. Chichi jumped and got herself under control before she went to answer the door. When she opened it, she was surprised to see her giant of a father.

"Papa, what are you doing here?" Chichi asked, smiling weakly. She instantly noted how tense he was and let him in.

"What's the matter?" Chichi asked. "You're really tense"

"I-It's nothing, sweet pea" He said as he sat down. "What's been happening so far?"

"Gohan and Goten went to bring Bulma, Vegeta, Bra and Trunks here to stay with us until the hurricane passes and Goku is still off with Uub" Chichi said, angrily.

"It'll alright Chi-"

"No dad. It will _not_ be alright!" Chichi yelled, finally snapping. "All I have ever done for Goku was love him, care for him and worry about him! I've given him two children who he loves most dearly yet I, his wife, means nothing to him!" Chichi cried. "I can't take it anymore! I've had enough!" She yelled before her body had another seizure.

"Chichi!" Ox yelled as he ran to her body. He watched for 5 minutes before her body settled.

"Why is this happening to me?" She asked, sobbing weakly.

"I'm sorry honey. I was hoping this wouldn't happen" He whispered. He took her to her bedroom and laid her down. She was already out. He walked out and saw the Briefs family, Gohan and Goten.

"Grandpa, what are you doing here?" Gohan asked, confused. Then, before them all, his tears broke free from his eyes.

"What's wrong Grandpa?" Goten asked.

"I'm afraid…the End has come" He said.

"What do you mean 'The End'?" Vegeta asked. Ox only shook his head.

* * *

><p>The next day…<p>

Chichi awoke early as per usual and found her father sleeping beside her. She only then realised how uneven it made the bed and how she was sleeping on a slope. She smiled softly before she got up and walked out of her bedroom. She entered the kitchen and remembered she had many guests to feed. A full blooded Saiyan, two Demi-Saiyans, a skinny human and a large human. She knew Vegeta was out in the woods somewhere, training but she only smiled and started on breakfast.

* * *

><p>The guests of Chichi Son awoke to the wonderful aroma coming from the kitchen. Even Vegeta came back to the house.<p>

"Morning Mrs. Son" Trunks said. Chichi's smile faltered before she covered it up and smiled.

"Good morning Trunks. How was your night?" Chichi asked. Trunks looked slightly disturbed.

"Um…different" He said, recalling what her huge father said. He took a seat as did everyone else minus Chichi and her dad. Ox sat in the lounge with his plate and Chichi watched them eat.

"Mm…Goku was right. Your food is the best in the world" Bulma said in between bites. Chichi allowed a weak smile to grace her features.

"Oh no" Everyone turned to Ox who was staring at the TV.

"What now Papa?" Chichi asked.

"An Earthquake hit Satan City around 3am this morning" He said. Chichi felt her body tremble as chills ran through her body.

"No…" She whispered. She bit her lip as the coffee mug fell and shattered against the wooden floors.

"Don't worry, sweet pea" Ox said as he got off the couch and moved to her. "You know the boys, Videl and Pan are stronger then anything an earthquake throws at them" Chichi nodded slowly.

"Y-You're right. My sons have fought against Cell and Majin Buu. They've faced Androids, Saiyans and Baby. If they survived them, what can an earthquake do?" Chichi asked, but she sounded as if she was trying to convince herself.

"Come now Chika. Don't think too much on it. I know what will take your mind off things. Fighting" He said. Vegeta raised an eyebrow.

"Fighting? Harpy can't fight"

"I disagree" Bulma said as she sipped her own coffee. It was a good subject change. "Chichi made it to the Semi-finals in the Tenkaichi Bodukai back when Piccolo attacked. She was an amazing human warrior" She said.

"Who taught you how to fight?" Trunks asked.

"Why, this old bag of bones here" Ox said, indicating himself. "I trained under Master Roshi alongside Goku's adopted grandfather, Gohan. Rest his soul" He said.

"Really?" Bra asked. "But we're girls. The boys at school tell me girls can't fight because they're too worried about getting hurt and I have to admit, I hate the idea of breaking a nail, dirtying my clothes and messing up my hair" She said. "I'm a princess. I shouldn't be doing that stuff"

"Ahh, but that's where you two are different" Ox said. "Chichi is also a princess but she hated being pampered and waited upon hand and foot. She was always an independent little girl. When I started training her, she found it as rebelling against the royals and harnessed her skills. She surpassed me quickly meaning she was able to take down foes much bigger then herself"

"Good times" Chichi said, smiling softly as she looked up.

"So why'd you stop?" Vegeta asked.

"I married and had a son. I loved fighting but I loved my family more. I stopped and prepared for Gohan and tried to be the idealistic mother and wife, constantly doting on her husband and sons" Chichi sighed sadly. "Though even now, I wonder where I'd be if I never stopped. I did train Goten though when his father was in the Other World. He managed to hold his own against Trunks so at least I wasn't a bad teacher" Chichi said.

Then they heard the door open and saw Gohan, Goten, Videl and Pan, all dirty. Chichi rushed over to them and hugged them all.

"I'm so glad you're alright" Chichi said.

"We're fine" Gohan said. "We were helping all the other civilians who could have been hurt thanks to the earthquake"

"What is up with these natural disasters anyway?" Goten wondered aloud. Vegeta and Bulma saw Ox flinch slightly.

"I don't know but I've had this bad feeling since I woke up this morning" Gohan said.

"Maybe we should gather up everyone" Pan said. Suddenly, Chichi felt weak. She collapsed but Ox caught her before she hit the ground and the broken mug. Her friends and family called out for her.

"Are you alright Chichi?" Ox asked. Chichi held her head that was throbbing.

"Ugh, yeah. I think I'm going to go lie down now" She said before she went to her bedroom. Vegeta was frowning. These natural disasters, the Ox King's words, Chichi's condition. Coincidence?

'_I think not'_ Vegeta thought, scowling.

"Alright everyone. Round up the old gang. We'll meet back here since it seems the safest place to be" Gohan said.

"What about Kami's?" Trunks asked.

"Mom's not up for travel and I'm not leaving her here" Goten replied.

"Alright, I'll head to Kami's to get Piccolo and see what's going on. Goten, you and Vegeta go find dad and Uub. Trunks, Pan, you two get Krillin, Master Roshi, 18 and Marron. Bulma, you find Yamcha and Videl, you get Tien and Chaotsu" They all nodded before they split.

* * *

><p>A few hours later. 2pm.<p>

Everyone had gathered outside the Son Residence, on the other side of it.

"That bad feeling I had is stronger now" Gohan said. Everyone else nodded. They could feel it. Just then, Goten, Goku, Uub and Vegeta landed. Goku was in his Super Saiyan 4 transformation. He nodded to them.

"Grandpa!" Pan shouted before she attached herself to Goku's leg. Goku smirked down at her.

"Where's Chichi?" 18 asked.

"She's been…unwell" Ox answered.

"I'm fine…" They all looked at the houses backdoor to see Chichi standing there. She was deathly pale.

"Chichi, you shouldn't be up" Ox scolded his daughter.

"No. I had to come out. I don't know what it is but something drew me outside" Chichi said before she looked around. When she saw Goku, anger, sorrow, confusion, happiness and pain flooded her. Everyone looked at her, expecting her to blow up or something but instead she zoned out.

Her feelings were going haywire. She didn't know how to react or what she truly felt.

"Hey look guys" Goten called. Everyone looked at him to see him pointing up. Everyone looked up and saw the sun was being covered by the moon.

"A Lunar Eclipse?" Bulma asked. "I thought the moon was destroyed" Ox gasped and looked at Chichi who stared at it with wide eyes.

"Chichi, don't look at!" He yelled. Chichi didn't move, just continued to watch. It was almost completely blocked. "No, Chichi!" He moved to her but it was too late.

Only a little bit of light reached them. As soon as it went dark, ancient symbols covered Chichi body, running down her legs and arms, up her torso and a single symbol on her forehead that stood for Saturn. The symbols glowed purple and Chichi collapsed to the ground. Ox grabbed her. She had a purple aura around her.

"That's it old man!" Vegeta bellowed. "What the hell's going on? First you say The End is coming and now this. Tell us what you know!" He yelled.

"I-" He was cut off when a large space craft appeared above them. "I'll explain everything but you need to stop them" He said as he pointed up at the space ship.

"And why should we?" Vegeta asked.

"Goku, please. Stop them!" Ox King pleaded. Goku frowned slightly. "They want to take Chichi away" He said. Goku scowled then.

"No one touches my mate" He growled out before he took off towards the ship.

"Goku, wait!" His friends called before they followed. Vegeta looked at Ox King.

"Avoidance is pointless. You will tell us everything once we are done with these weaklings" Vegeta said. Ox nodded and Vegeta was off as well.

"How do you know they want Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"Why else would they be right above our head?" Ox asked. Bulma looked thoughtful.

"You've got a point"


	3. Chapter 3

They came back down and looked at Chichi who was now inside a purple sphere of darkness, about a metre off the ground. The symbols had faded into her skin except for the one on her forehead. She was curled into a ball with her hair floating around her in the sphere and she was completely naked.

"Alright, start talking" Vegeta growled.

"I don't know where to begin" Ox said. "I'll start with a story. Everyone, take a seat around Chichi" Vegeta rolled his eyes but said nothing. Everyone formed a circle around Chichi's orb and Ox started his story.

"Once upon a time, there was a beautiful goddess. She was protected by Fate and could not be destroyed as Fate wished against it. This goddess was gentle and kind hearted and longed for children but as it would be, was denied that privilege by Fate herself"

"Why?" Goten asked.

"Fate is everything Goten" Piccolo said. "Fate is the one that decided when and how we die long before we were born"

"But why would she not let the goddess to have a baby if it would make her happy?" Pan asked.

"Fate had good reason to keep the goddess from having a child. Now anyway, the goddess had many lovers during her time but alas, could not get pregnant. She knew why Fate had created her and why she was denied children but still could only feel sorrow at her predicament" Ox King said.

"I say Fate is a bully" Bra said.

"Shush Bra. Don't interrupt" Bulma reprimanded. Bra shut up. Everyone was listening intently to the story and they didn't know why.

"Her lovers came and went until she met a human who she fell deeply in love with and who had fallen deeply in love with her. She shared her deepest secret with him about her true identity and yet he stayed with her out of love instead of power. He faced trial against other gods and goddess's about knowing this truth yet their love prevailed. After some time, she revealed the truth to her now husband about why she could not get pregnant"

"What was it?" Pan, Goten, Bra and Marron asked.

"It seemed as if the goddess could get pregnant but only when the time was right"

"When's the right time?" Pan asked.

"When the Universe was to end that lifetime" He said and some gasped.

"Are you joking?" Trunks asked. Ox shook his head.

"Unfortunately not. The goddess was only able to be impregnated when the Universe was becoming unstable. Her purpose was to produce a child who will grow up and eventually destroy worlds upon worlds"

"That's horrible!" Bra yelled.

"It is. While she was with her dear lover after some time, she found she was pregnant"

"Did she kill it?" Pan asked.

"Of course not! Neither parents wanted to kill their unborn child and even if they did, Fate would not allow them"

"Fate? But many people were going to die!" Marron cried out.

"It was destined to happen and thus, could not change" He said sadly. "They had a beautiful baby girl who was destined to a life of anguish and sadness. To forever be hated and feared. They named her Xinxin Shizukena Mao but the goddess addressed her as Shizuka. They had chosen different names of their different heritage, Chinese and Japanese. The goddess chose Shizukena or Shizuka for short which meant Serenity and Serene while her lover chose Xinxin which meant Faith"

"How sweet" Bulma murmured.

"Once the goddess had given birth, she was sent to the Stars with all the other gods and goddess's. She had fulfilled her purpose and now had to go back to being with her own kind but not before passing the warning of people coming to corrupt their daughter and to allow her a childhood she would be denied and that was the very beginning of the end"

"What does this have to do with anything?" Vegeta asked.

"I'm getting there. The father was afraid of the people wanting to take his daughter that he taught her how to fight when she was able. When she was younger, she couldn't pronounce her name properly. She couldn't say _sh _or _n_ so instead cut the _n_ out and replaced the _sh_ with _ch_" He said.

Piccolo, Bulma, Trunks, Tien, Master Roshi, 18, Gohan and Chaotsu instantly caught on.

"No way" Gohan murmured.

"What?" Goten asked.

"Chichi" Trunks said as he looked at Chichi.

"Chichi's the…whatever it is?" Bulma asked. Ox nodded.

"She has been given many names but the goddess referred to the legendary being as the Hakai no Motarasu Mono" He said. "The Bringer of Destruction"

"If mom is the Bringer of Destruction, doesn't that make you the man who fell in love with the goddess?" Goten asked. Ox nodded.

"So what are we to do about Chichi?" Bulma asked.

"It looks like we might have to kill the Harpy" Vegeta said. Goku, Goten, Gohan and Pan snarled at him dangerously.

"Even if I wanted to, we couldn't" Ox said. "Chichi is the balance in this Universe. She was created to restore peace to the Universe when it tipped so far out of balance, that it needed to be destroyed. She may do horrible things but it is necessary for the Universe to heal. If she is killed, the Universe goes down with her. If someone attempts to control her…" He shook his head. "The only thing we can do is assist and protect her"

"Will she know who we are?" Goten asked softly as he stared at his mother in longing.

"I don't know. I hope that she does" Ox said.


End file.
